Convulsions
by Keina Snape
Summary: OS pour Shadow. Shadow agonise, victime d'un empoisonnement, sous le regard desespéré de Snape... McGonagall a son mot à dire.


Il allait mourir. Après avoir survécu à Voldemort, aux mangemorts, à un loup animagus et à un basilic, il allait finalement succomber à un stupide… quoi ? Empoisonnement, probablement. Couplé avec un sort particulièrement violent qui menaçait de lui faire perdre connaissance tandis qu'il se dirigeait en chancelant vers les cachots, les pavés se dérobant sous ses pattes.

Quand il parvint enfin devant la porte des quartiers de Snape, il sentit que ses forces s'apprêtaient à l'abandonner. Dans un ultime effort, il franchit le seuil et vint s'échouer sur les bottes de l'Homme en Noir, pris de convulsions.

« Shadow ! »

Snape avait aussitôt saisi la sévérité de son cas, sentit Shadow en entendant la panique dans la voix de son humain. Le sorcier se lança dans une série de sorts de diagnostique, avant de débiter entre ses dents des incantations que le chat n'avait encore jamais entendues.

Sans effet. Cette fois, c'était certain, si même Severus n'y pouvait rien… son seul regret serait de ne pas avoir pu dénoncer son meurtrier, et il soupçonnait fort Malfoy d'être le coupable. Il n'aurait jamais du manger ce biscuit que le Serpentard avait laissé tomber en sortant de sa chambre. C'était idiot, bien sûr, mais il n'avait jamais su résister au chocolat… tué par un biscuit au chocolat. Y avait-il mort plus stupide ?

Et Severus, à ses côtés, devenait plus fébrile à chaque seconde qui passait et à chaque sort qui échouait. Pauvre Snape, songea Shadow il allait rester seul à présent, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'officialiser leur nouvelle famille… la vie était trop injuste.

Avec un juron, l'Homme en Noir sortit une potion de sa poche et la décapsula prestement avant de l'enfourner dans la gueule du chat. Avec un glapissement étranglé, le chat se débattit, les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était mourant qu'il fallait précipiter son agonie !

Mais la potion ne parvint pas à franchir sa gorge resserrée, et le liquide coula le long de son museau.

« Shadow ! Harry ! Tiens bon, reste éveillé, ne bouge pas, respire ! »

Il allait falloir se décider pour un de ces ordres et choisir, songea le chat avec un faible miaulement étranglé. Désemparé, Snape le secouait à présent comme s'il espérait obliger son souffle à repartir de plus belle. S'il tentait le bouche-à-gueule, pensa Shadow, il aurait officiellement eu l'agonie la plus sordide et ridicule qu'un sorcier ait jamais connu.

Un râle rauque lui échappa et il sentit les mains fines de Severus se crisper sur sa fourrure.

« Respire ! Respire, crétin d'animal ! »

Etait-il vraiment utile d'ajouter les injures à sa souffrance ? se demanda Shadow dans un état de demie-conscience, tandis que Snape se dirigeait au pas de course vers la cheminée et y jetait une poignée de poudre, le chat se balançant mollement dans ses bras.

« Minerva ! Minerva, de l'aide, vite ! »

Le ton désespéré eut le mérite de faire réagir la sorcière qui vola littéralement à travers la pièce où ils venaient d'arriver. Et qui semblait être la salle des professeurs de Poudlard, constata Shadow en luttant pour distinguer le haut du bas. Merlin, même au pire de ses empoisonnements alimentaires sous forme humaine, il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal. La situation devait vraiment être désespérée. C'est par ailleurs ce que semblait penser Severus, dont le visage mince exprimait une panique certaine.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit McGonagall en tentant d'ausculter le chat dans les bras de son maître.

« Je ne sais pas au juste, je pense à un sort, il a réussi à se trainer jusqu'aux cachots mais il ne tient plus debout, aucun sort de soin ne fonctionne et je ne parviens pas à trouver la cause de ce qui le prend, il n'arrive pas à avaler de liquide, il convulse, il râle, il… »

« Cessez un instant de paniquer, Severus, vous n'aidez absolument pas, » fit sèchement McGoonagall, surprenant le sorcier et le chat.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » reprit nerveusement l'Homme en Noir, « Je n'ose pas le changer, ni forcer de potion dans son estomac, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il était… »

Avec un grognement impatient, la directrice de Gryffondor arracha le félin aux bras de son maître et le posa par terre, lui extorquant un râle de détresse. L'ensemble du personnel de Poudlard semblait les avoir rejoint, formant un cercle autour d'eux, constata Shadow en tentant de se redresser sur ses pattes molles. Son estomac se rebella à nouveau, lui donnant l'impression que ses entrailles cherchaient à fuir leur habitat d'origine.

Merlin, il n'avait jamais ressenti de sensation aussi horrible…

« Un effort, Shadow, ce n'est pas si compliqué, » fit McGonagall d'un air impatient.

« Mais vous ne voyez pas qu'il agonise ? » protesta Snape, qui semblait accorder de moins en moins de crédit à la sorcière à chaque seconde qui passait.

Shadow tenta d'approuver la motion d'un miaulement pointu, mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion. Son corps entier se révulsa, sembla se replier sur lui-même, se mettre à bouillonner, et le monde se mit à chavirer à nouveau.

Réunissant ses forces, Shadow prit une grande inspiration. Son corps l'abandonnait, mais Snape l'aurait défendu jusqu'au bout… s'il en avait le temps, il irait lâcher son dernier soupir aux pieds de son Homme en Noir. Dans un ultime effort, le chat contracta ses muscle, se pencha en avant, tendant le museau, tentant de dégager ses voies respiratoires et…

« Kreuuuuuu ! »

Une masse immonde et gluante se fraya un chemin dans sa gorge avant de bondir hors de sa gueule grande ouverte pour venir s'écraser mollement sur le tapis persan.

Ses forces aussitôt retrouvées, Shadow observa la chose avec dégout et intérêt. Etait-il possible qu'un sort fasse cet effet, et se retrouve éjecté de cette façon ? Avait-il lutté si courageusement contre la malédiction que celle-ci avait fini par être expulsée hors de son corps ? Ou était-ce Snape qui…

« Félicitations, Severus, » fit McGonagall d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. « Votre chat vient d'expulser sa première boule de poils. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien rendre un peu de fraicheur à ce tapis et ramener votre animal dans sa tanière, je pense que nous vous en serions tous reconnaissant. »

Autour d'eux, un concert de gloussements plus ou moins discrets s'éleva.

« Un… une… il… »

Entendre bafouiller Snape était une expérience assez rare pour que cette simulation d'agonie en vaille la peine, décida Shadow. Le soulagement sur le visage du sorcier était tel qu'il semblait même, pour l'instant, ne pas réaliser les regards amusés dont il était la cible. De toute évidence, il avait vraiment fait peur à son Homme en Noir…

Pris d'un subit élan d'affection pour l'homme qui peinait à se recomposer une attitude, le chat sauta sur ses épaules, ronronnant doucement.

Snape prit une grande inspiration et se redressa, tentant de rassembler toute la dignité dont il était capable.

« Evanesco. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, votre chat ira parfaitement bien. A l'avenir, mettez un peu de potion anti-boules-de-poils dans ses croquettes et tout ira bien. »

Clairement, la situation amusait McGonagall au plus haut point.

« J'ignorais que les chats pouvaient être des créatures aussi dégoutantes et mélodramatiques, mais j'en prends bonnes notes, » fit sèchement Snape en relevant le menton.

Sur ses épaules, le chat émit un miaulement indigné.

« Et sur ces sages paroles, » siffla Severus entre ses dents, « il me semble qu'un traitement antipuces soit également de mise. Il y a trop longtemps que ce petit fourbe n'y a pas eu droit. »

Sentant tourner le vent, Shadow tenta un plongeon désespéré, mais fut cueilli au vol par une main experte. Bon sang, Snape aurait pu être Attrapeur, après tout… levant ses yeux ronds vers l'Homme en Noir, il s'appliqua à faire son meilleur regard de chat battu.

En pure perte.

« Et peut-être un bain, aussi, » ajouta Severus à voix basse tandis qu'il jetait une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

Le chat déglutit péniblement.

Y avait-il encore une chance pour qu'il puisse réellement s'étrangler sur un biscuit aujourd'hui et échapper à cette humiliation suprême ? Probablement pas, mais…

« Kreuuuu ! »

« Pas encore ! » glapit Severus en projetant le félin loin de ses robes.

Un instant plus tard, en croisant le regard vert du félin, il comprit la ruse. Trop tard. La bête avait déjà filé vers la porte et détalé de toute la vitesse de ses pattes vers les étages supérieurs du château.

Avec un grognement, Snape se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

A cette vitesse, c'était certain, son cœur ne survivrait pas jusqu'à la majorité du gamin. Et il était certain que s'il lui prenait l'idée stupide de se regarder dans un miroir, il pourrait trouver son premier cheveu blanc avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Tout au moins, l'alerte avait été fausse cette fois… au souvenir de l'air agonisant qu'avait eu le chat quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Maudite boule de poils…


End file.
